Enamorado de mi reflejo
by Tsukiko Braginski
Summary: Desde hace unas décadas… estoy enamorado de mi hermano, quizás no deba sentirme así, no es normal, por otra parte esta el hecho de que nosotros no somos normales tampoco así que tal vez, no sea el único que se siente así, tal vez sea corrspondido y tal vez no este mal.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola estimados lectores! Bienvenidos sean al primer capitulo de este fanfic la pareja es AmeCan con un poco de UsUk espero que sea de su agrado y recuerden: el botón de review esta ahí, esperando su clic, recibo desde tomatazos hasta felicitaciones, pasando por mentadas de progenitora y criticas constructivas… sin mas que decir comencemos con el fic, ¡disfrútenlo!

DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra del prodigioso Hidekaz Himaruya, de ser mío habría un sensual y tsundere México entre las naciones yo solo uso sus sexys personajes para entretener, sin fines de lucro.

ADVERTENCIAS: incesto, lemon y Canadá sufriendo XD

Aclaraciones: la historia se desarrolla en Londres 2012 en las olimpiadas Canadá POV y nombres humanos

Enamorado de mí reflejo

Capitulo 1- indecente

_Sus labios devorando mi boca con ansias, su respiración agitada y sus manos traviesas abriéndose pasó en mí…_

_-Mathew, te amo-dijo con voz ronca_

_-yo también te amo, hermano-_

_…sentí una descarga eléctrica al contacto de su lengua con mi cuello, esto no estaba bien, era mi hermano pero… ya no me podía detener quería continuar hasta el final, perdido en esta sensación de placer mezclado con culpa. _

_Un dolor punzante me invadió cuando finalmente entro en mi _

_-al… Alfred, ¡espera!-_

_-ah!- gimió, cuanto me gustaba ese sonido- lo siento, ¿te duele?-_

_-solo un poco-respondí, Alfred me beso al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse…_

-¿eh?-

El ruido de la copiosa lluvia golpeando mi ventana me hizo despertar, miraba fijamente al techo, mi respiración era pesada, las mantas que cubrían mi cuerpo yacían en el suelo, mi flequillo se me pegaba a la frente por el sudor, en algún momento de la noche antes de despertar mi mano se encontraba en mi entrepierna masajeando mi dolorosa erección… maple, otra vez ese sueño, no supe en que momento habían comenzado estos sueños pero no quería que terminaran…

mire el reloj, marcaba la 1:30, mire de nuevo hacia el techo, si quería dormir un poco mas tendría que "tranquilizarme" o darme una ducha fría, decidí lo primero, me despoje del estorboso pijama, ¡aah! Hasta el roce de la tela sobre mi piel me hace sentir excitado quede desnudo dejando al descubierto la evidencia del sueño que acababa de tener, con prisa y sin ninguna intención de ser discreto comencé a friccionar mi miembro, rápidamente, de arriba abajo produciendo ruidos indecentes a cada movimiento, sentía el orgasmo cerca, acelere mis movimientos respirando cada vez con mas fuerza y termine por venirme sobre mi vientre… creo que después de todo tendría que tomar la ducha.

Me levante de la cama y camine a oscuras hacia el baño, entre a la ducha y abrí la llave del agua, las gotas del vital liquido me empapaban mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de hacer, no era la primera vez que sucedía… a decir verdad y aunque me da vergüenza reconocerlo… desde hace unas décadas… estoy enamorado de mi hermano, quizás no deba sentirme así, no es normal, por otra parte esta el hecho de que nosotros no somos normales tampoco así que tal vez, no sea el único que se siente así, y tal vez no este mal.

Debía volver a la cama.

Ya por la mañana, me encontraba a punto de desayunar, había preparado waffles con miel de maple, camine con dos platos humeantes del dulce alimento hacia la mesa del comedor en una silla se encontraba Kumakichi y la otra se encontraba libre para mi, tome asiento pero justo en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar, me levante a prisa y en un movimiento descuidado manche mi mano con la miel del plato, iba a tomar una servilleta pero el teléfono seguía sonando así que con la melosa sensación pegajosa en mi mano camine hacia la sala y respondí

-hello?-

-HI MATHEW!-tuve que alejar el aparato de mi oído, maple! Alfred si que podía ser ruidoso si se lo proponía, aunque por otra parte, oír su voz me hacia feliz. Mucho

-a.. Alfred, como estas?- respondí nervioso

-espero que estés listo, Matt –

-lo se, lo se, el viaje a Londres- se acercaban las olimpiadas y este año tocaba el turno de Arthur como anfitrión a mi hermano le encantaba esta fiesta sobre todo por que de alguna u otra manera lograba hacer que su equipo deportivo saliera triunfador en diversas competencias, casi podría apostar que diría algo sobre ser el héroe

-no puedes faltar, tienes que ver a tu hermano convertirse en un héroe! Jajaja! No lo olvides falta solo una semana Matt-

-¿y como voy a olvidarlo, si desde hace tres meses llamas a diario para recordármelo?- dije sonriendo para mi mismo, en realidad amaba que me llamara- solo espero que no te olvides de mi como la vez pasada, maple- dije en tono de reclamo

-sabes que fue un accidente… además fue tan divertido verte llegar corriendo en mitad de la reunión jajaja-

-no fue divertido, maple-respondí, Kumakichi se había acercado a mi y limpiaba la miel que había en el dorso de mi mano dando pequeños lengüetazos

-pero no volverá a pasar, de eso se encarga el héroe- respondió y luego se puso a tararear el himno de su país- entonces… ¡ nos vemos Matt!

-nos vemos Alfred –se escucho el tono que indicaba el fin de la llamada y suspire entre aliviado y ansioso

-te amo- dije aun sabiendo que no me escuchaba, ojala fuese así de sencillo decirlo. Volví a la cocina con Kumakichi detrás de mi solo para darme cuenta que ambos platos se encontraban vacios

-Kumakichi, te lo comiste todo- dije resignado

-¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Canadá, tu dueño- suspire

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia espero lo hayan disfrutado, ¿lograra nuestro Mathew confesarle sus sentimientos al atolondrado de América? ¿Habrá lemon? Y ¿ que pinta Francia en todo esto? Lo sabran en el próximo capi ¡gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

_Tsukiko Braginski _


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola estimados lectores!

Después de darme cuenta de mi burrada que cometí en el summary (aun soy nueva en esto y no acabo de comprender el servidor) vengo con un nuevo capitulo de esta pequeña historia, gracias a quienes la siguen, en serio, no se ni como dieron con ella XD

En caso de que no pueda colocar personajes de nuevo en el summary aquí va: la pareja principal es AmeCan con un poco de UsUk y Franada

Advertencias: Incesto, lemon Y Canadá sufriendo XD

DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra del prodigioso Hidekaz Himaruya, de ser mío habría un sensual y tsundere México entre las naciones yo solo uso sus sexys personajes para entretener, sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 2:

Me encontraba preparando mi equipaje, nunca era demasiado pronto para tener todo listo, sobre todo si se trataba de un viaje tan largo en el que pasaría mucho tiempo con mi amado hermano, abrí la enorme maleta sobre mi cama mientras kumakichi me miraba atentamente acomodar con paciencia mis pertenencias, un suspiro escapo de mis labios mientras recordaba la conversación que tuve con Francis hace algún tiempo…

-Desde hace unos años me siento de esta forma- conversaba con Francis en casa, mientras bebíamos el vino que llevo, era una tarde tranquila de verano, el clima era un poco mas cálido que de costumbre-cuando lo veo no puedo evitar sonrojarme y mi corazón late muy rápido, ¿crees que debería llamar al cardiólogo de Kiku?- confesé sosteniendo la frágil copa que contenía el fragante liquido, Francis después de todas mis protestas me enseño a tomarle el gusto a aquel amargo elixir

-hon hon hon –rio bajo, haciendo que lo mirara atentamente a los ojos, ¿se burlaba de mi?-¿problemas cardiacos dices?, claro que no mon petite Mathew-sostuvo la copa en el aire como quien hace un brindis antes de continuar-eso que sientes se llama amour

-¿a am-amor?- dije finalmente sintiendo el color subir a mi rostro, no… ¡NO! No podía ser, no podía estar sintiendo esto por el… ¡maple! Era mi hermano

-veo que di en el clavo cheri –sonrió seductoramente y volvió la mirada hacia mi-quieres estar con el ¿no?-asentí-te emociona de sobremanera oír su voz o saber que vas a tener la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a su lado-asentí nuevamente acercando la copa de vino a mis labios esperando poder calmarme un poco, casi sentía el corazón en la garganta-y me atrevo a asegurar que has soñado muchas veces con el-casi me atraganto con la ultima frase- ¡claro que no! … yo no he tenido _esa _clase de sueños con Am- con esa persona-eso estuvo cerca-¡no soy ningún pervertido!-respondí alzando mi voz lo mas que pude, pero como siempre mi tono seguía siendo bajo, y ahí me encontraba yo, absolutamente sonrojado de pie, frente a Francis.

-¿_esa _clase de sueños?-strike one, me había echado de cabeza solito

Francia coloco con suavidad la copa vacía en la mesita de la estancia y en un rápido movimiento se puso de pie mirándome con ojos de depredador, esa misma mirada que me dedicaba cuando hacíamos el amor-¡OH! Mon petite Mathew-me abrazo inmovilizando mis brazos con los suyos-sabia que me querías después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos- me balanceaba de un lado a otro haciéndome hundir mi rostro en su torso, dificultando un poco mi respiración y desacomodando mis anteojos, mis brazos parecían un par de hilos agitándose a cada bailoteo de nuestros cuerpos, de pronto se detuvo y me miro a los ojos sin dejar de abrazarme y me beso, podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios presionando contra los míos anhelando hacer ese contacto mas profundo, pero no lo permitiría, no mas, no dejaría que la debilidad me venciera esta vez, porque ahora solo quería pertenecer a _el_-espera Francis- dije como pude alejándolo un poco de mi, y desviando un poco la mirada hacia el suelo le dije-n… no eres tu, lo siento-

-lo se cheri, solo quería probar tus dulces besos una vez mas-le mire sorprendido por la facilidad con la que lo aceptaba, aunque claro, si supiera de quien se trata seguro reaccionaria horrorizado, era demasiado hasta para el "el país del amor", me miro con ternura y finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca-yo te apoyo, así que ve con esa persona y hazle saber lo que sientes, sea quien sea, estoy seguro de que aceptara tus hermosos sentimientos-sonreí asintiendo, sus palabras de algún modo me convencieron porque, después de todo, ¿Qué mas daba si la persona de la que me había enamorado era hombre como yo?, ¿o si era mi hermano?...

Finalmente termine de arreglar mi equipaje cerrando con dificultad la maleta, sumido en mis pensamientos no recordaba haber guardado tantas cosas- kumakichi, ¿crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?-

-…-no recibí respuesta, es mas ni siquiera veía a mi compañero

-kuma, ¿Dónde estas?- me asome debajo de la cama alzando un poco el edredón para facilitar mi búsqueda, pero escuche un golpeteo leve… ¿en la maleta?, la abrí y efectivamente, cubierto por mi ropa (ahora desordenada) se encontraba kumakichi mirándome de tal forma que no pude mas que reír mientras el ladeaba la cabeza sin comprender nada.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente y antes de percatarme ya faltaban escasas cinco horas para partir hacia Londres, para asegurarme de que mi despistado hermano no me olvidara de nuevo, decidí esperarlo en el aeropuerto, en la sala de espera que se encuentra justo fuera de los pasillos donde se abordan los vuelos internacionales. De momento sentí un cosquilleo vibrante en el torso, era una llamada me puse de pie y busque desesperadamente el dichoso aparato pero no recordaba en que bolsillo lo había guardado, tras muchos intentos lo encontré

-hello?...si, ya estoy aquí… eh? No te veo- me puse de pie nuevamente y gire la cabeza para todos lados esperando encontrarlo pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

-no es necesario que busques mas- alguien me abrazo por la espalda haciéndome sonrojar y de paso, soltar mi teléfono-Mattie, ¡The hero is here!- decía señalándose a si mismo con el pulgar-sonreí- y bien, ¿que dices? Aun es temprano, podemos ir a comer algo en lo que sale nuestro vuelo-pregunto Al

-suena bien, pero-señale hacia donde se encontraban mis pertenencias y, por supuesto, kuma- antes necesito documentarlo, no puede viajar con nosotros, ¿recuerdas?

Y después de todo el papeleo, de perdernos en el recinto porque "alguien" estaba absolutamente seguro de que la entrada era la numero 59 y de correr por los pasillos (o de que fui arrastrado por los pasillos, mejor dicho) por que a pesar de todo se nos había hecho tarde, llegamos a nuestro vuelo

-relájate Matt, lo logramos-dijo acomodándose en su asiento

-apenas, maple-mi respiración aun se encontraba agitada, guarde el equipaje de mano en el compartimento superior y me deje caer en el asiento, justo al lado de mi _brother_, ahora estaba seguro, luego de este viaje seria todo diferente.

-¿no estas emocionado?- pregunto Alfred posando su mano sobre la mía que descansaba en el control del asiento, di un pequeño respingo

-claro, me pregunto quien se llevara más oro a casa-

-¡¿Te atreves a dudar de tu heroico y asombroso hermano?!-replico Al soltando mi mano y frotando mi cabeza con la mano en puño

-no, no dudo, no dudo pero basta, duele-me aleje un poco, se detuvo y paso sus dedos por mi cabello halando del rulo que sobresale por encima-ah!... Alfred-

-perdón, perdón-dijo excusándose con las manos mientras lo empujaba con todas mis fuerzas, claro que sabia lo que pasaba si hacia eso, es mas, le divertía mucho hacerlo cuando aun vivíamos en casa de Inglaterra, lo mire, un tierno sonrojo cubría sus mejillas mientras miraba al techo.

_Estimados pasajeros de Delta Airlines, en breve comenzara el despegue del vuelo 07 en dirección a Londres Inglaterra, le suplicamos permanecer en sus asientos y acatar las instrucciones de nuestros sobrecargos_

Finalmente y después del procedimiento indicado por la tripulación partimos, mi hermano estaba muy emocionado y publicaba desde la tablet en sus redes sociales sobre lo "heroico" que seria su participación en esta competencia y de paso se quejaba de las porciones tan pequeñas que se servían en el avión. Yo me limitaba a mirarlo, mas bien, no me cansaba de hacerlo, aunque fuéramos tan parecidos cosas como esta hacían resaltar las diferencias entre nosotros

-Matt, sonríe-dijo y antes de yo poder hacer algo para evitarlo, pego su rostro al mío, jalándome del brazo y con el gadget frente a nosotros, tomo una foto-¡que buena foto Matt!... Matt?... ¿Por qué estas tan rojo?, ¿te sientes bien?-

-si, solo necesito refrescarme un poco- me levante en dirección a los lavabos y me moje la cara, estaba decidido a confesar mis sentimientos hacia la persona que amaba, si, pero nadie dijo que seria fácil, volví donde mi hermano encontrándolo profundamente dormido, ¿quien diría que hasta unos minutos armaba alboroto por un comentario de Inglaterra en internet?.

Retome mi lugar y mire con mas detenimiento a Alfred, tenia la tablet en las manos, sosteniéndola precariamente, su cabeza estaba un poco ladeada hacia su hombro derecho y sus anteojos se encontraban mal colocados, ahí fue cuando repare en sus labios, entreabiertos, invitantes… me asome hacia los otros asientos pero nadie nos prestaba atención, así que con mucho cuidado (en realidad no hacia tanta falta, Al es de sueño pesado), me acerque a el, sintiendo mi corazón palpitar con fuerza, cerré los ojos y lo bese, fue un roce que apenas duro un par de segundos, pero que a mi me parecieron horas, aun con los ojos cerrados me separe un poco de el, lo que sucedió a continuación me dejo sin habla

-no vuelvas a hacer eso, no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacerte si continuas-

¡Era la voz de Alfred! ¿Cuándo había despertado?...

Ok hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de este fic, me disculpo por tardar en actualizar (el trabajo, el trabajo… el frio mundo de los adultos).

Muchas gracias a quienes me leen, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo y ya saben el botón de review esta ahí, solito, esperando por su click

¡Besotes!

_Tsukiko Braginski_


End file.
